The proposed study seeks to identify the feasibility of adopting a newly developed technology platform (hardware and software) to detect neoplasms of the breast based on the analysis of dynamic measures of the vascular response. This technology employs non-ionizing optical sources and performs rapid volumetric, multi wavelength optical measures from which are derived signatures of dynamic processes of vascular reactivity. Methodological feasibility will be assessed by evaluating three specific aims. 1) We will determine the impact of interferences at the tissue-optical interface on data quality due to variations in optical contact, cross-talk, and patient motion. 2) We will identify the achievable signal quality as a function of target properties such as breast size and skin pigmentation. 3) Using a limited number of healthy volunteers and subjects diagnosed with breast cancer, we will quantify and characterize the dynamic vascular response of the breast to various homeostatic provocations. We will identify significant differences in the hemeostatic response of healthy and neoplastic tissue applying time series analysis and statistical methods to the raw detector readings and the reconstructed images. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: We have developed a patented platform measuring technology that is capable of providing functional measures of the vascular response for nearly any anatomical site within the lites of optical penetration at NIR wavelengths. This technology uses anatomicallyt adaptable measuring heads that provide for high fidelity, simultaneous multi-site measurements in combination with fast, multi-wavelength illumination-detection capability. The technology is anticipated to have large market potential for diagnosis and assessment of peripheral vascular disease, breast cancer detection and characterization of neurological states as well as having a range of applications in basic research investigations and pharmaceutical development.